One Shot in The Dark
by biaidobelieve
Summary: Emma Swan is a cop right, had great experience in public affairs large, but now seeks evidence to arrest the current major mafia boss, Gold. She currently lives in Boston, but his work makes travel much. She knows the country like the back of his hand. Except for one place where she's never been. Storybrooke. Regina Mills is a lawyer, well known by reputation for always winning h
1. Prólogo

Emma woke with the alarm sounding . 7:15 a.m. .

- Shit - She got out of bed still reeling , went straight to the bathroom . 15 minutes later she was standing next to an old wardrobe looking its few parts inside.

A tank top , jeans and of course, his red jacket lucky .

She went over to a small diner near his apartment. A place deplorable.

Large windows and looks dirty paper , the tables were steel , as well as the banks.

'' No great luxuries´´ she thought .

She went up to the counter to be served by a beautiful woman , however badly dressed .

- What can I offer you today Swan ? - The woman 's name was Gia had short dark hair and a few strands botched purple in color.

- The usual coffee . Black - Emma forced a friendly smile and immediately attendant was going to get what was asked .

Emma looked up from the counter , someone had forgotten today's paper under it . As she looked at the headlines saw the case .

* Man found dead in Boston Harbor *

A small upturned eyes , people had no more creativity ?

Gia soon returned with the steaming coffee Emma .

- Some interesting news ? - Emma looked up from the paper and looked at her .

- The usual, deaths , tragedies and think here in the footer has something positive , hm finished works on Franklin Street - Emma gave a sarcastic smile .

- Wow, that is simply amazing , no? - Gia rolled her eyes, laughing .

- Actually - Emma took the coffee and looked back at the paper , trying to divert the mind than he had done the night awake.

She glanced at the sessions of sport, but stopped in crosswords.

Regina was in his office, as usual, she had spent the night reading the documents of a case.

A sigh when suddenly the lights of his office locked out by the sun already installed on the outside. She gave a long sigh.

- Another day began - She went to the espresso machine right from your office, you prepared a strong coffee. The coffee always made her more relaxed.

She returned to her desk with a cup in hand. Walking carefully not to spill the liquid it contained.

As she sat in the hot seat his phone rang.

- Yes Mrs. Nolan? Hm can pass the link - Mrs. Nolan was his secretary a few years, she was married, but his marriage was a few months to'' crisis'' was a good friend too. Always worried that Regina had eaten or slept. And always trying to get her to come out and have some fun. Never very successful.

- Hello, I talk to? - His jaw dropped to hear what the person on the other end said. Regina took a few moments to recover.

- Yes I am still here, can I help you, Mr. Gold? - Regina listened intently to everything the man spoke, he led the entire conversation, she agreed only at certain times.

- Yeah, right. I think it would be best if you could come up to my office, we could discuss the case better here, I'll transfer you to Mrs. Nolan to schedule an appointment, right. See you soon - She pressed a few buttons transferring the connection and then putting the phone back to base.

Regina stood running his hands through his hair dark threads, imagining that this case would be discussed with Mr. Gold, she knew of his fame, his'' business'' but never imagined that he would want to hire her . he had an army of lawyers always available to him, so now he wants because SHE as a lawyer?

She was apprehensive, she is a great lawyer, never lost the case, but this case was making her worried.

She decided to drive away the thoughts and focus on what she should do, instead of worrying about a case she even knew.

Emma was in the office of his superior, a strong man, tall, with a face that looked like made of iron. She had seen the overthrow more expensive than anyone, but now he was in charge of special operations. And he had chosen to work with ALS.

- Mr. Booth? - Emma was standing on the glass door watching the man rummaging through papers. As soon as he heard her voice he immediately stopped and gave a slight smile to her.

- Swan , between the need to talk - She walked over to the table sitting in the chair facing him .

- Look, you're here for some time , and we know how good you are at what you do . But you must understand that I was a little afraid to put you in this case, but ... - He paused analyzing caring woman in front of her .

- Mr. Booth , please , just say what it is - she was trying to contain his curiosity about the file that your yellow top holding hands .

- This case has to be treated '' delicate '' this guy has managed to escape several times , always finding ' loopholes ' to hide. And I want this guy arrested - He extended the file to Emma that caught on quickly , opening his cloak .

- Gold ? This is the case I 'm going to work now? - The excitement was clear in his voice .

- Exactly, but you have to go slowly with this guy , reap evidence , find a way to prove things . But be careful - A twinge of concern became visible in her eyes and smiled Emma .

- Do not worry, I'll be careful. But let's see what this guy has primed - She began to read the fixed face, many of the unsolved crimes led to it, but as always he could find loopholes in times, dates, basically he liked the technicality.

Murder, torture, drugs, and who knows what else has not yet been discovered.

He was indeed someone powerful. Arresting this guy might not be so simple.

- Read the newspapers? - Booth threw a newspaper on the table toward her, she picked up watching the headlines I had seen this morning.

* Man found dead in Boston Harbor *

- Was it? - Emma raised an eyebrow staring at the man before her.

- The expertise identified the guy - Booth played a small stack of photos, was probably the first of his driver's license, since the others were pictures of where the guy was found. He totally bloody with wounds all over his body, including a shot to the chest.

- He was called Moe French .. - Emma quickly interrupted starting its information gathering. If she was going after this guy needed to know everything I could about him and his victims.

- They did business together? - Emma was staring at the photo in his hand.

What this guy should have done to stop it? Emma did not know, but she would find out.

- No, nothing connected with this guy Moe Gold business. But this guy has a daughter, Belle French, it seems that it is the connection between the two. Miss French Gold and it seems there is a relationship - Emma was speechless. What kind of man is this that kills the father of his girlfriend?

- He killed her father? - Booth looked at her with a smirk.

- Exactly, and now you have to go up to find out why there and get me proof so I can play this guy for years behind a cell - Emma gave a smug smile.

- Consider it done boss - She took the files and photos and left the room, heading toward his office.

Emma placed the papers on the table and threw himself in the chair, grabbing the computer mouse. A few minutes later, a sheet of paper was coming out of your printer. She stood up, took his files and then the newly printed sheet.

One last look and she was leaving his office, turning out the light behind it.

Emma was already in the parking lot, looked around and his car was the only yellow bug in the parking lot. Nothing hard to find. She jumped in, putting the files in the passenger seat, holding only the sheet she had just printed.

- Storybrooke there we will - She talked to herself trying to cheer about going for a forgotten town on the map.

She called her bug and in a few minutes she was on the road toward Storybrooke - Maine.


	2. Coincidences?

Regina was leaving her office. Hunger. Was all she thought.

She had turned the night reviewing his latest case, she needed to relax a bit.

She was in her car heading towards Granny's, the restaurant was in town and she liked to go there to relax and enjoy good food.

She went through the door and rang the bell. A brunette woman smiled in his direction. Regina was up a table in the corner of the property and sat down, not up to the attendant took her to come up.

- Mrs. Mills good afternoon, what can I bring you? - Her name was Ruby, a beautiful and friendly woman. More excited this sometimes troubled left Regina.

- Hm, I think a salad with grilled chicken and pear juice - Ruby smiled at the woman before her.

- You bring - And she came out swingin 'until you reach the kitchen.

Regina was tired, but his day was not over yet. The Gold would later ate her office and she should be ready. This could be the biggest case of his life.

Shortly after Ruby was already with the application for Regina in a pan, leading toward it.

The place was almost empty, with only a few customers sat quietly eating some kind of silly.

Once Ruby Regina left the table she stopped at a white woman, shorthaired, Mary Margaret desk, she is a professor in the school of Storybrooke, in view of Regina, a woman somewhat common.

…../…/…/…

Emma was on the road for a few hours, the sun was high in the sky. 13h15 via your mobile. Emma was hungry, but was anxious to get as soon as possible to Storybrooke and she did not want to waste time stopping to eat. The road was getting increasingly surrounded by trees. She had not seen anything else on the road, no cafeteria, no gas stations. NOTHING. It was leaving a little uncomfortable. Had she taken the right path?

She calmed down when she suddenly saw a sign, large, made of old wood,'' Welcome to Storybrooke'' Emma felt something for her now. Something like familiarity coming this small town. She did not think much.

A few more kilometers and finally she saw the city, it was all so provincial. It did not take until she came to the center, to a stop in an old building closed, only special thing about it. The large clock on top.

She turned back to the street and went to walk with his yellow bug.

Not long after, she saw a restaurant, was cute, his stomach gave a loud rumble making Emma laugh.

- Okay, I'll eat, calm - She laughed talking to herself. Then she parked her car in the driveway and went stretching my legs. Another glance and soon she was on the steps.

Once Emma came and the bell rang, she saw how people turned to look at her.

The attendant was open mouth looking in your direction . Emma was a little uncomfortable with that. Am I dirty or something ? She turned her thoughts and looked around , trying to get familiar with some face. The woman who was with the attendant was thin and small , dark, short hair, smooth and peaceful face. There was a man taking what appeared to be a beer , he was down with a hideous beard and cap. But what Emma did not seem to realize it was the brunette woman sitting on the high right corner behind her . She did not notice her until she felt burning eyes woman covering her body . She turned slightly looking toward the woman , she was beautiful , Emma was totally flabbergasted looking at the woman , brunette , tall, with brown eyes that penetrated inside your . The staring curiously. She just turned around and walked to the counter sitting on a stool , she opted for what was nearest the brunette , not that she would admit that this was the reason .

The attendant was right next to Emma and a little scared, distracting his thoughts of the brunette.

- Hello, you're new here are not you? My name is Ruby - She smiled at Emma excitedly. She did not look like someone from a small town, the way she dressed, her blood red lipstick. She definitely did not seem to belong to Storybrooke.

- Hi, yes just arrived in town, I'm Emma Swan - Emma was a slight smile on his face, and then Ruby sat on the bench next to Emma.

- And what are you doing in Storybrooke? - She seemed curious, genuinely curious. Emma was beginning to realize that it could be quite useful in gathering information. She looked like the kind of person who knows the secrets that this city could be saving.

But she could not say who was behind the Gold, she would not trust it to someone who could very well work with Gold. All suspects are always, always.

- I'm just browsing, looking for a quiet place to spend time - Emma was confident that she would not notice the lie that was in these words.

- It seems you found such a place, here is always very quiet - Ruby rolled her eyes finishing the sentence making Emma laugh.

- But tell me what you want? - Ruby pointed to the menu in front of the blonde. Emma just opened, and gave a slight glance.

- Hot Cheese and orange juice - Ruby smiled

- Okay, I'll be back Emma - and she ran into the counter.

Emma was a very observant cop, always been good at noticing when people were paying too much attention to it, and that brunette was sitting a few feet. She disguised, moved the chair she will most definitely was observing.

Emma looked back and their eyes met, were just a few moments, until the woman looked away. It was almost a game for Emma, and she turned to look at ahead with a victorious smile.

Ruby was back with the request of Emma in her hands, she had a smirk on his face looking at Emma.

Emma realized only when the woman cleared her throat to get the attention of Emma for her.

- Oh, thank you Ruby - Emma gave an embarrassed smile at the girl.

- Distracted? - Ruby was inside the counter supported looking at Emma.

- Oh if only I was thinking here has some hotel or room for rent - Emma lied, and she knew that Ruby had noticed his interest brunette sitting alone in the corner.

- Sure, Grandma and I take care of a hotel - Emma Ruby was relieved to have been discreet about their little game with the woman behind her.

.../.../.../...

Emma Swan, the name continued to be repeated in the mind of Regina and now they had no appetite, but also did not want to leave Granny's.

Who would this just Emma Swan? What was she doing here besides doing nothing?

Regina was conflicted about it and barely noticed the blonde was no longer sitting across from him.

Regina looked around, and saw the blonde thanked Ruby for something and again turning directly to her.

Their eyes met again, but this time Emma was yielding first. Regina took some notes playing at the table and standing up.

Upon leaving she encountered Emma looking sideways with some confusion in attitude. Regina's car was across the street, she was walking toward him, when Emma turned bumping it.

- Oh sorry - Emma was holding the brunette's arms to prevent his imminent downfall.

- Are you okay? - Regina was trying not to laugh at the situation and expression that the blonde had on his face.

- I am, and you? Did I hurt you? - Regina looked into the green eyes blonde analyzing your concern.

- No, I'm fine. - Emma noticed how close she was the brunette and stepped back.

- I'm Emma, Emma Swan - Emma reached for the brunette.

- And I'm Regina Mills, is a pleasure to meet you - Regina was holding Emma's hand stronger than she had noticed. And even after a few seconds she still held Emma's hand caught his.

- Well, I'm going now - Emma spoke, and Regina as one click let the hand of the blonde.

- Have a nice day Miss. Swan - Regina said, already passing the blonde.

- Thank you ... - Emma was looking at the brunette while the distance between them grew.

- Emma entered his bug still looking for the brunette in your car, and increasingly distant.

.../.../.../...

Regina walked away from Granny's increasingly blur and just kept the yellow bug Emma had turned. Regina was in conflict. Because this woman caused him so many feelings? It was crazy. And she could not afford to deviate from your work now. When she was not much to do. And Gold.

- Shit - She swore accelerating your car back to the city hall.

Regina hurried, going up to the desk of the secretary.

- Mr. Gold has not arrived yet? - The department just gestured with his head indicating that he had not yet arrive.

Regina gave a relieved sigh. And walked towards his office, going to his desk completely tidy and in perfect order. It was not long until Gold was there.

The phone rang Regina was an internal call.

- Yes? - She heard the words quietly - Let him in. - She gave your phone the base and waited staring at the door until it was opened.

- Mr. Gold, good afternoon - It stood up to greet him. She did not like this man, he had done many bad things, but nobody ever dared to try to prove anything, or perhaps did not live long enough for that.

- Miss. Mills - He was closer to the table of Regina.

- Sit down, please - She indicated a chair for the man who only nodded in thanks.

- Miss Mills, I'll cut to the chase. I want to hire her as a lawyer - Regina just nodded.

- And what would Mr. Gold case? Could you tell me what are the charges? - She knew from him the case would not be good. But she was confident. If she won such a case, his career would be fully guaranteed. But if she lost. Well this would not happen.

- Well, I'm being accused of some things, nothing they can prove is clear .. - He was a pervasive evil grin on his face, did Regina get goosebumps. - But the most recent and unfounded must say it's about the death of Mr. French - Regina opened your mouth a little, she was aware of his death, the more she did not know is that the police would be suspicious of Gold.

- So you have been called to give explanations in this case, when this occurs I would like to be present, of course - Regina was trying this case normally even feeling it would not.

- Well, not yet .. - And looked with a mischievous smile.

- So how do you know what is being investigated in this case? - Regina knew I would regret this question.

- Well, let's say I have some friends who keep me informed whenever my name appears somewhere - Informants, of course. What doubts that this guy had eyes and ears everywhere?

- What I Miss You. Mills does help me to leave my alibi ready and make them understand that I'm not a murderer - he was a bit theatrical, emphasized the words to appear more dramatic.

- Okay, well first I need to know a little more about it, murder. You should imagine that by now know enough about it, I'm correct? - Gold raised an eyebrow and gave a slight laugh.

- I already know enough .. - Regina expect him to tell him but he just stopped.

- And Mr. Gold would be enough? - He looked suspiciously at her, and it made her angry.

- I may only help you, if I know all that you know - She gave him a hard look. Gold just smiled.

- Honey, you would not know to deal with everything I know, but let's see what you can be useful .. - He approached the table a bit more. - This man is the father of , which as you know is someone next to me. They were away for some time now, for reasons that does not matter.

One afternoon he vanished from her flower shop, around 15h and was never seen again - He grimaced, as if everything is clear. But it was not.

- And where were you this time Mr. Gold? - Regina was looking sternly at him.

- I? Well, I was in my shop, see my face, I did not leave there. To this day nothing, just for lunch with Belle and was soon back to my little shop - He leaned back in his chair and relaxed.

- Well, you have to prove you were there all the time? Any witnesses? - She waited patiently silence of Gold.

- Well my dear, I believe I have some customers who passed through there that afternoon. Probably I have some witnesses -

Regina noting all heard something or other.

.../.../.../...

Emma picked up the phone in the hope of ever being able to have some action here. She had walked around town, talked to some locals, but nothing had yet been revealed about Gold. She had nothing and even that was only a short time in the city, this time she has wanted to have something concrete.

She looked into your contact list. Booth. She clicked and within seconds was already calling.

~ Hello? Mr. Booth, I need more details about the case. Already? Okay, I'll check my emails. Okay, ate more. ~

Finely he had sent the lab results to her. She could stand no longer get the drift, now she would have where to start.

Emma hung up the phone and noticed that I moved as he spoke, it was in the main street, when she was seen Gold. His whole body is aroused, his instinct was alert, he was walking down the street, disguising slowly to not be noticed by him.

She was almost in the middle of the block and Gold was turning the street, she did not want to lose sight of it then sped up the steps.

She was distracted looking at your 'target' you did not see when someone came out quickly and slammed into his body. Some papers fell and his heart almost stopped when she finally noticed who it was. Regina.

- Regina .. - She looked at the woman in front of her, who was with a wonderful smile. Looking at her.

- Emma - They had their bodies very close to each other, she felt the aroma coming from Regina, apples, apples undeniably.

- Are you okay? We must stop meeting like this or we will end up in the hospital - Emma spoke nervously, and Regina grinned, the most beautiful that Emma had ever seen in his entire life.

- It's true .. - Regina looked at the papers she was carrying earlier, now scattered on the floor. But she did not move to catch them. She never stopped looking for Emma.

- Drugs, their roles ... - Emma stared at the ground breaking eye contact with Regina, and bent down to pick them up, Regina did the same. After all papers are off the ground, Emma and Regina rose.

- Here it is - Emma was delivering papers to Regina, and their hands touched, was fast but Emma felt a shiver coursing throughout your body, Regina seemed to make sense too. And she blushed.

- Where was in such a hurry? - Regina was a few inches and Emma's heart was so fast I could barely remember what I was doing on that street.

- I was going .. I was just getting to know the city is only .. - Emma lied. She did not know why, the more she hated the feeling of lying to Regina. Was not right.

- Well, what do you think of a guide? To show you all this? - Regina emphasized the 'everything' and they both laughed.

- That would be .. Lovely - Emma bit her lip, she did not know how to behave near Regina, she wanted to touch her. Feel your skin. His mind screamed that she had lost her mind.

- So let? I've finished work for the day, so .. - Regina was with seductive eyes always fixed it.

- Of course, we - Emma was more enthusiastic than would, and she was not in the city as a tourist, she was a cop, and needed to do their work. But how could she not accept the invitation of the brunette? It was impossible to deny something.

- Ah, but would you mind if we spent at my house before? I need to save these documents and then we can go where you want - Emma only nodded, and they walked up to the house of Regina, they were almost silent, just changing some information about the shops they passed, or who were their owners.

- Well, this is my home - She looked at Emma pointing to a huge, white house. It was the largest house in the street, and well probably the whole city.

- Wow, who are you? - Emma was laughing pointing to Regina for home.

- A lawyer, a simple lawyer - Emma grimaced.

- Lawyer? I should have opted for it then .. - Regina was laughing, and grabbed Emma's arm, leaning on it. Instantly the two were the heart pounding, Emma could barely remember how to breathe.

An awkward silence settled.

- Come on Emma - Regina released his arm and walked quickly to the front door.

Once Regina opened the door, Emma was behind her.

Regina felt the breath of the blonde behind her neck, sending shivers.

She sighed and pushed the door back, coming into your home.

- Come - Regina beckoned Emma came in and she obeyed.

.../.../.../...

How could she leave me like this? Her eyes followed my steps and I was loving it, I felt the warmth running through my body, even when I could not see his face.

- Come, I'll show you the house - I looked and saw that she was coming towards me. We passed through the room, showed her the kitchen, my office. But every step I took felt his gaze on me, his hand now and again touching my arm, I was losing control. All I wanted was that she touches, she did what I knew she wanted. And what I wanted.

- Would you like to taste the best apple cider ever made? - Emma was biting her lip, running his tongue over it from time to time. She was teasing me, subtly, the more I could tell she was. Or is that I'm going crazy? And if she's just being friendly? Oh what do I do?

- Sure - She smiled at me and sat on the couch, I even went to two glasses and bottle picking up filling half with cider. When I turned around, she was running a hand through my leather couch and she looked at me like she could eat me. I could not back down, not now. I watched her every movement, just as I got close enough leaned enough to let my shirt to show my skin. We were so close, and green eyes burning my skin.

I sat in an armchair across the coffee table. She looked at me with every move, wanting me. It was driving me completely distraught.

Time passed and even notice, 19h and we were in office, talking about everything except about the looks she gave me.

- Well, thank you, but I have to go - She stood up placing his empty glass of cider on the table making my heart race.

- Already? - My voice was more desperate than it should. Damn, shit.

- Yes, I busied much time with my nonsense - She was across the room toward me. And I got up.

- Regina was a great day, really great - she was a few feet from me and I needed to touch that skin that was red for cider.

- It was indeed a great day Emma - I turned to the door, and she followed my steps up to the main door. So I turned back, she took her eyes were on my ass. She blushed with red handed.

- Thanks for everything Regina, we see ourselves - She passed me quickly, leaving my house. Never felt this house as empty as it was after Emma Swan out.

I returned to the office, so I went through the door I felt her perfume, Emma Swan left his trail here. Was mixed with apple wood. Our combined aroma, I grabbed the bottle of cider and went to sit down and chose the place where a few minutes Emma Swan was, I could feel it there. Her warmth was still there, as well as her perfume.

.../.../.../...

I needed to leave the house, her presence was making me crazy.

She was not gay, he could not be. What was I thinking?

She looked at me deeper and deeper, and all I could think about was kissing her lips, feel your skin warming my. Our plus a glass of cider and maybe I had grabbed her, right there.

- Swan Okay, you lost your mind - Emma walking as soon as possible towards the hostel in town.

'' Where's that damn key?'' Emma was searching his pockets the room key, which would be until the conclusion of the case.

She rose quickly, so now the door was already taking off his jacket and pants, both playing on the floor. Then her blouse, and panties were sutiam the ground.

She turned on the shower and the hot water ran through her body, she was allowed to warm up all that water and the only thing she had in mind was her, Regina. His body, his mouth, his shapely legs that she could not look away.

While she used the sponge to wash her body, she could smell the scent of the woman still alive in his senses.

How could this be happening? She could not stop thinking about that woman. It was impossible.

Emma came out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, her hair dripping and she just wanted to be with her Regina.

Emma took a white blouse and placed handle and a red panties that was the first she saw inside the backpack. She threw herself on the bed, trying hard to get to sleep. But all she got was thinking more in Regina.

.../.../.../...

Regina was already in bed, lying under the sheets looking out the window. She had spent all night thinking of that magnificent blonde who had been with her.

She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep for a moment, she succeeded.

Suddenly a noise, Regina opened her eyes quickly, plus they were still bleary from sleep. A shadow at the door of his room, Regina sat in bed scared. She was scared, she wanted to scream, to no avail.

The shadow is closer and closer to your bed, and it was only when the moonlight coming through the window cleared the person she was recognized.

- Emma? What are you .. - She was interrupted by the blonde who was on top of her, kissing her lips fiercely. At first she tried to stop the kiss, but she was very excited and got carried away by the heat that the other woman handed him.

Emma was getting under the sheets was only then that Regina realized that the blonde was no longer wearing pants. Hot woman skin made only heat your own skin, your own center. The blonde broke the kiss, pulling her blouse up the brunette, throwing her to the ground. With the exposed trunk she went to the breasts brunette slowly sucking, biting the nipple. Regina was already wet, she felt his warm wet and intimate.

With half open mouth she watched Emma kissing down her abdomen until they get their panties. The blonde gave a perverted look at the brunette who sighed when she felt hands Emma separating her legs gently.

Regina bit her lips kissing the blonde looking to end all of his leg, going deeper. Once Emma touched the sensitive spot of Regina, and threw his body back in pure ecstasy. Emma sucked deep, making her moan. Regina set her nails in the back of the blonde squeezing becoming stronger.

Emma was relentless, sucking combined with bites in intimate of Regina making her stay more and more closer to her orgasm.

Emma finally stuck two fingers into Regina, making her fell a burst of emotions and finally in her orgasm.

~~~~~~~~~~~ / ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ / ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ / ~~~~~~~~~~

Regina suddenly woke up, covered in their own sweat, looked around, but all he saw was darkness. She looked down at herself, even with her clothes on when she had lain down. Regina was still breathless and incredulous. She had had a spicy dream with Emma Swan?

Hello to all. I hope you are enjoying it, and please do not kill me, yes it was a dream .. But who knows does not happen for real?

I wonder what they're thinking, so please leave comments. I need to know if I continue or stop. Anyway, what I want to share. Thanks to all readers. Until next week.


	3. Working

Emma woke up early in his hotel room with his cell phone ringing. It was 6:15 am, the digital clock beside his bed. She stretched and reached the cell phone rang nonstop.

[- Swan - Her sleepy voice was evident.

Swan-have you seen the files? The Bones found traces of lanolin. But it is used for waterproofing.

- Booth, I'll check here, yesterday met someone who might know something, but I can not scare her.

- Okay, do what you gotta do. And fast before this unfortunate skirt with one of his.

- Do not worry I will. I'll call later to update you on how things are going Lord. ] Emma put her phone away, she knew she needed to read the files, most had a mad desire to see Regina.

She stood looking for your computer, inside the backpack, covered by disordered clothes. It opened, and he quickly began. She went straight to your email, seeing that he had received in the last 24 hours and only had the Booth. She opened and several pages started to be loaded, photos, dates, and registration Bones had done.

She was extremely thorough, his work always impeccable, Emma admired that.

Bones was now married to Booth, they worked together for years and had a daughter. Emma had ever known, in a year-end party company. Bones was a more serious beautiful wife and two had already made history by capturing the most dangerous killers. Booth was promoted to become only the internal intelligence service, but he was always doing the external services. Emma loved to see the boss themselves by breaking the rules.

Emma was writing down everything that might be relevant, even before she had to leave the room to destroy the evidence of what was noting

_Lanolin, killed between 15h and 17h, tortured, nothing was stolen, a perforation in the chest._

It had to be reckoning, cards, cash, with broken fingers, a deep cut on his forehead, and evidence that he was tied up for a while.

Emma sat looking at the pictures, she had to start acting. Had to talk to people close to him. Had to .. - Drug - She was thinking about her again. Regina. Because she wanted so much to talk to her?

Emma nodded away the thoughts of women, taking apple cider with a majestic way.

Emma's stomach complained in protest. She really was hungry. Emma rejoiced at the possibility of maybe, just maybe see Regina on your breakfast.

She stood up quickly, and put on his jeans, a jacket and put on his boots.

A glance at the clock, 7:45 a.m.. And then went out the door confident.

.../.../.../...

Regina was standing in her room, her hair was wet and she was looking at her closet deciding what she should wear. She usually had no difficulty to choose something, but she wanted the perfect outfit. She would see Emma, and needed to be wonderful.

Regina laughed with attitude, she looked like a teenager on the first day of school, but she did not care. But as soon as she saw her watch she knew that if we wanted coffee should hurry.

She chose a black dress with wide straps, which marked his body perfectly. And a clear blue blazer over it to make it more formal. Heels, of course. She needed heels.

To complete a basic makeup, and it should dry your hair, but have time for this, so just straightened and left.

It took only 10 minutes until Regina park in front of Granny'se she would usually order takeout, but so Regina saw the yellow bug in the door an automatic smile tugged on her face and she knew he would be late for work.

She walked inside trying not to demand for Emma, her smile still on his lips, but as soon as she got that smile changed.

Emma was sitting at a table taking a cup to his lips and sat on the table was Ruby. They talked so distracted from the rest of the world even noticed the presence of a lawyer, even when the door bell announced their entry.

Regina was looking for Ruby with the worst of his looks, his blood boiled inside her body and all she could think was:'' What this bitch doing with Emma?''

A long sigh and Regina maquiou your face with its best and walked over to the table where Emma was, feeling as comfortable to talk to that woman.

- Ruby? - Regina's voice came out dry and authoritarian. Ruby immediately descended the table looking woman with a scared expression.

- Mrs. Mills, good morning. The usual? Takeout? - Ruby was nervous in the presence of women, but Regina did not care and even amused by the scene.

- The usual, plus I'd rather eat here today Ms. Luccas - Ruby quickly nodded and almost ran to fetch the request.

- Morning Regina - Emma had seen the whole situation and was having fun with a grin to the lawyer.

- Good morning Emma - Regina looking at that smile soon forgot the reason to be so angry, after all, who could be angry with her? Her blond curls falling on her shoulders and her eyes were a little bloodshot from sleep. She was magnificent.

- Stay with me? - Regina's eyes were wide and his heart raced - For coffee? - Emma noticed that Regina was uneasy with his little phrase, was a little joke for Emma, always say things with double meaning and she knew that Regina had sensed the touch.

- Yes, yes, yes - Regina was now sitting across the table looking for those bright green eyes that seemed fun.

- Yesterday did not thank her how to Regina, the great day we had - Emma broke the silence and stared at the lawyer with a mischievous expression, making her blush lawyer.

- You left so quickly, for a moment I thought I was some kind of evil wolf - Regina soon entered the game Emma.

If she wants to play, let's play.

Emma obviously saw that Regina was a determined woman and that could play. It made her increasingly attracted by the lawyer.

- Wolf evil? Imagine, if I thought you were the big bad wolf would not have gone so fast - now Emma was with a smile, feeling victorious for letting the lawyer speechless.

But of course the lawyer already had some striking phrase to say, but they were interrupted by Ruby who was bringing a cup of black coffee and a croissant for Regina.

Regina then veered the conversation with Emma turning to the waitress who was already an expression of discomfort, she had seen the exchange of glances between the two women and did not know how to act. Then she just handed the request of Regina and turned walking back to the counter.

.../.../.../...

Emma was definitely missing the point of what he had been doing in Storybrooke, but for once, she was not 100% dedicated to his work, but every time she looked at Regina, did not seem to matter.

They were walking out of the restaurant talking animatedly, Emma Regina was taking up his car unconsciously. Until Ruby hurried inside the restaurant going toward the two women who were now on the other side of the street.

- Em, Em.. - Ruby tried to whisper towards the blonde causing Regina and Emma to turn into her. It did not take until Regina swapped the smile that led to a face in a bad mood.

Emma did not notice the woman across his lips nervously biting her was now attentive.

Ruby stood looking at Emma and hoping that the police came up to her.

Emma looked at Regina and noticed his bad mood evident, Emma tried to cover up, but could not help smiling.

- I have to go Regina, see you later? - Emma was already taking a few small steps away from Regina, never stop looking for your face.

- I think so, I have work to do today, but who knows? - Regina tried to disguise her jealousy and rose again on its pedestal.

- I hope you can - Emma gave a little wistful smile and finally turned going to talk to Ruby who was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Regina was still standing looking at Emma, even when got into his car continued to examine the two women who were now walking slowly down an alley behind the restaurant.

- Rubs what? Did something happen? - Emma looked at the woman who was panicking now.

- Emma, we need to talk, not here in somewhere more private - She paused always looking around - I think I can help you with your search -

Emma's eyes shone with excitement, she could not believe it had been so easy to convince Ruby to help her.

- How about this, come up to my room so leave work there and talked more comfortable - Ruby was terrified but agreed.

- And if they discover Emma? And if he .. - Emma did not let her continue

- I'll protect you, will never know it was you, and believe me, this place will be much better off without a guy like this - Emma gave an encouraging smile and Ruby smiled back.

- Now you get better, not good to see us together, ok? - Emma Ruby suggested and quickly made his way up to the restaurant entrance.

Emma was confident it would be successful, she would finally get to play this man behind bars.

.../.../.../...

The day passed slowly for Regina that every time he thought of Emma Ruby.

The way that woman looked at Emma, Regina did not like it.

Regina spent the day between papers, notes and cafes. Everything was so boring. She had never been so bored as she was.

Until she thought of Emma, how the breakfast was amazing, how she was always smiling and was always smiling at her at all times.

- Oh Emma - Regina smiled at the memory that was so fresh in his memory. All he wanted was the day was soon to find that she could smile again.

But the day was not favorable, the hours passed slowly and Regina had to finish reading some documents until finally she looked at the clock and yes, they were 18h.

Regina grabbed her purse and left as quickly as possible there, wondering where Emma was.

She turned the corner, looking every minute blonde who could be anywhere in this damn town.

Regina cursed himself for not having picked up the phone to Emma, so would be so much easier.

Walking was only later that Regina heard the noise coming from her stomach, she was so deep in thought that he forgot that there was not even lunch.

Granny's would be your next stop and maybe she did not see Emma dining too.

Regina was full of hope (something she would never admit it aloud) wanted to find Emma, but his luck was not favorable.

Regina came even before the bell announcing his presence she was looking in all directions to find Emma. Unsuccessfully.

Emma was not there and Regina had not his smile. She entered, but was surprised when instead of Ruby come meet was Granny who came to pick up your order.

- Good night Mrs. Mills, what you want? - The lady was smiling gently at her and Regina was confused.

Good night Mrs. Luccas where this Ruby? Regina - wanted to hear she was sick at home, who had gone to the market or anything. But it did not.

- Oh that girl, already a friend of Miss Swan and came out to find her - the woman was rolling her eyes at the behavior granddaughter.

- Ah understand young people do not? - Regina tried to disguise how was shaken at hearing these words. - Well I'll have lasagna takeout - The lady smiled and left.

Regina sat trying not to think about what this could mean output of the two, after all, they could only be friends is not it?

Regina 's thoughts led away, so far that she even noticed the presence of the lady beside her .

- Honey ? Here it is - Regina was startled by the woman .

- Oh thank you - She stood up grabbing the woman's hand bag and pulled out a note from his pocket handing . - Keep the change , thanks - Regina wanted out of there quickly . His feelings were a mess , she met Emma Swan to such a short time , she could not be feeling so angry , so jealous ?

No, not jealous , she swore to herself . But I could not help but feel betrayed.

She turned up the street from her office, she was so desperate to leave the office he had forgotten that he was with his car. On the way an idea emerged at the head of a lawyer , what Emma would say about a dinner ? It was decided to invite Emma , would be something just kind of you . But what she really wanted to know was if that waitress was with Emma , they were together and she would figure it out now .

Regina got into his car , putting their newly purchased lasagna in the backseat and driving as fast as he could to the hotel where Emma was.

.../.../.../.../...

Emma was sitting in bed with your computer open and Ruby walked endlessly from one side to the other whispering as if being watched.

- Ruby, so the most you will get is to make a hole in the ground - Emma Ruby laughed making laugh too.

- Oh Emma, is that this is all so crazy, I mean I never thought I would do something like this - She gave a wistful smile to Emma.

Emma stood up walking to near Ruby, stroking his arm affectionately.

- Let's not worry. No one will know it was you and I'll be here all the time and will not let anyone do anything for you or for your grandmother - Ruby analyzed for a few seconds and nodded, sitting on the bed and taking off her jacket.

- Okay, let's start then - Ruby sighed and looked at Emma-You better sit down, because the story is nothing short - Making Emma laugh. Emma took off his jacket and sat down next to Ruby, connecting your recorder.

- Gold has always been a powerful man, everyone here knows his fame a few friends. No one ever contradicts what he decides. Because they know the consequences, such a Millah, his wife. She disappeared without leaving any trace, some say he killed her because she fell in love with another man. Others say that she finally managed to escape from him, changing identity. - Emma was staring intently without blinking sequestrant.

- What do you believe? - Ruby looked at Emma with a sad smile.

- I think he killed her, look, he's not the type to leave his wife to flee and leave it at that - Ruby was sad, soulful eyes. - Well, he has this son, Neal. There is a good-looking guy and not live in the city, left here a year ago, but at least once a year he visits his father. He seems to have no interest in'' take over the family business.''

Gold has done terrible things, plus also makes his mercies. It helps the city hospital, investing in the pediatric center. I think it is to take the weight of consciousness.

The people who work for him are everywhere. You can always find the crowd, looking innocent. And from what I hear .. - Ruby whispered that part like the biggest secret that she had saved. - He has a laboratory in the city, but nobody knew if it was true or not - Emma was open-mouthed, as nobody knows if it's true. This town is not like NYC or LA is small and everyone knows everyone.

- So you think it manufactures drugs here? How is it possible that nobody knows anything about it ? - Emma was incredulous . It was not possible that she did not know , Ruby was probably just scared .

- I think , who else would be crazy to try to locate this? Or ask him ? It's crazy . And would the death certificate either. The only one who might know , is the Bells and she does not talk about it , not even me - Emma smirked to Ruby and brunette got hard .

- No, not Emma . Can not do it - Ruby laughed nervously at the police .

- Ruby Oh please , if you are friends she would never suspect you - Emma was trying to convince the woman in front of her , not by the means she used in the department , more than a way she preferred even more . Using emotional .

A soft knock on the door caused the two women to rise quickly panicked .

- What do I do ? It is he , how did he know ? Oh my God - Ruby walked in circles in complete panic .

- Calm. Calm - Emma signaled with his hands - Take the jumps, lies on the bed - Ruby stared blankly for Emma, but obeyed.

Emma quickly took off his boots, and took off his jeans. He looked back at Ruby, who was analyzing your body part by part, the police can not stop smiling.

Emma was at the door, doing her best guy after sex, when he saw HER at the door.

- REGINA? She spoke loud enough to calm the nerves of the woman lying on her bed, which quickly sank deeper into the sheets.

- Hi Emma, sorry to come unannounced is ... - Regina stopped and looked like Emma was dressed, standing in the doorway.

A white tank top and red panties. It was everything the blonde wore. Regina was having trouble forming words.

- Is it? - Emma was so distracted by the look of Regina about her, that he had forgotten his brilliant plan to put Ruby in her bed.

- I wanted to invite you to dinner with me tonight. Since you're new here, thought it would be a good idea - Regina was smiling, but did not last long.

A noise coming from inside the room caught his attention. Both women looked inside, but Regina had the vision blocked the door.

Emma was seeing Ruby out of bed and run to the bathroom holding her laughter.

Once Emma looked back at Regina expression had changed completely. Where before Emma via kindness, now was just the darkness, Emma could no longer read the eyes of Regina.

- I saw that I got a bad moment Miss. Swan - She turned toward the stairs going - Sorry to bother - That last sentence had caused Emma felt a sinking heart.

The words even come out of the mouth of police, she just wanted Regina did not think it was either, she'd go to bed with anyone.

But the lawyer gave him no chance to speak, and soon Emma even more the way down the stairs.


	4. Redemption

Regina quickly down the stairs , she had not even looked back over the silence being broken only by her thin heels knocking on wood , Emma Swan would probably be going back to bed now , in the arms of that ridiculous waitress . It had to be that waitress , although Regina did not see who that woman was the only option . How could she have been so stupid ? Emma was probably laughing at the scene she did with that little woman .

Tears are forced to leave, but Regina has remained strong and held them for you.

Arriving at home , away from everything and everyone, Regina was allowed to dominate the emotions and finally her tears flowed freely . The lawyer went over to his office and poured a great deal of cider, looked back to the couch and remembered Emma Swan sitting there , smiling at her .

Only a bang was heard followed by sobs that Regina did not even know he was dropping . The glass was in a thousand pieces , the office with a big butch cider on the floor. It had never occurred to him that this Emma Swan had such power over her.

The lawyer resigned herself to go to the bathroom and at least try to sleep. That woman could not leave so badly.

In your room, Regina was preparing for a bath, the tub was almost ready, bath salts have already been placed and the woman was taking the clothes. Regina was so beside your hot tub, put his hand in the water to test its temperature was perfect. The robe that enveloped his body was slowly falling at your feet when Regina heard the doorbell.

- More what? - Regina did not know who could be at this hour, at the bottom wished it was her, Emma, but could not. She was probably enjoying his evening with any one in his bed.

Regina quickly grabbed her robe and put his slippers standing near the door of his room and was walking quickly down the stairs.

Upon arriving at the end of the stairs another ringing the bell was given, this time longer.

- I'm going .. - Regina shouted nervous

As he opened the door his jaw dropped, his expression quickly became cold, she knew how to use masks to hide their feelings.

- What are you doing here Miss. Swan? - His voice was cold and emotionless.

- I came to tell you what happened, I needed to explain to you, I ... - Emma spoke faster than usual, was moving nervously to the lawyer.

- There's no point giving me explanations, with whom you go to bed is not in any way from my account - Emma sighed and smiled wistfully.

- So why out like that? Because he was that expression? - Emma tried in every way to soften the woman who had become stone from minutes ago.

Regina was unsure how to respond, nor did she know why you're so angry, but she could not and would not leave Emma Swan know that.

- I do not know what you mean - Regina no longer looked more green eyes that she thought much during the day. Even could. And Emma stepped forward, through the door, but not enough.

- Can I come in? I want to talk to you here and doing a little cold you know? - Regina looked at the police she was wearing the same white tank top, but no jacket, jeans and boots were almost open with zippers. Emma's face was red and she was sweating.

- Where is your car ? - Regina looked curiously into the street , but did not find the bug Emma nowhere .

- I came running - Emma looked down now feeling too silly to face the lawyer still curious look.

- Emma , looking .. - But Regina was cut so Emma got into his personal space , getting inches from her face, she could feel the warm aroma coming out of his mouth , his chest rising and quickly slowed down his breathing.

- I did not sleep with her, and would not do - Emma looked into the brown eyes that analyzed .

The cop looked at Regina , watching every part of your body, shapely legs , tired breasts covered only by an unnecessary bathrobe . Regina was almost against the wall and Emma kept her gaze in Regina , full of desire and malice . Not that Regina was not enjoying every look of Emma , her body was getting hotter with the proximity of the blonde , she felt a warmth in her pussy that was already throbbing.

- Why? - Regina asked almost to the police , who took a few seconds to remember what had been asked .

- Because she is not who I want that I want .. - Emma 's hands slowly went to the lawyer hip , slowly stroking her back , causing Emma had to take another step coming even closer to Regina .

- And who do you want Miss . Swan ? - The question came out almost like a groan , Regina burned inside , wishing the blonde took her .

Emma still looking for Regina kicked the door , causing it to close.

- You - the inches that separated were broken by Regina , who launched to a strong kiss, full of desire and passion . Emma immediately leaned against the wall sliding her hands into her robe , feeling the skin of the lawyer against his touch, his skin was soft and firm , so the hand of police headed toward the right breast of a lawyer doing groan in approval without ever breaking the kiss .

Regina had his hands around Emma 's waist , with one of them starting to rise beneath the blouse Emma and Regina finally can feel like your skin was soft .

Emma was getting wetter just feeling the body of the lawyer against her, and wishing I had not so many cloths on the way.

Regina Emma felt his hand down, opening the node that closed her robe for a moment Regina felt her breath catch.

Emma pulled back a few inches of the lawyer, looking at his face, assessing how much the lawyer was enjoying every touch.

- Where? - Emma and Regina spoke quickly regained consciousness.

- There .. upon - Emma pulled the brunette into his arms again but this time putting his arms inside the robe, she stroked the back of Regina as she felt his breath on her neck accelerated.

They were almost to the stairs when Regina seemed to take another turn.

- Far - Regina let out almost like a whisper empurando Emma into the room, upon a couch.

Emma just watched the movements of Regina, her robe open leaving Emma to see a large part of your body. Regina had been slowly playing over Emma, arriving in hip Emma, Regina stopped and took another nasty look for Emma.

She slowly opened her jeans and was pulling down, Emma facilitated lifting your hips until Regina finally had managed to pull the boots up where they left. Another down Regina and finally got rid of the boots and shoes of the police. She climbed slowly, stroking the skin of Emma as she slowly ate her lips. Emma could not think of anything, just how much she wanted was her Regina. The humidity was increasing in Emma, but as Regina came to his lips finally touching her exposed sex Emma's leg, leaving her to feel like she was ready. Emma quickly turned and got on top of Regina, holding his arms above his head, always looking with excitement.

- Tonight you're all mine - Emma Regina was looking as if it were his prey.

- I may end up turning the hunter baby care - A mischievous smile appeared on the lips of Regina , Emma doing even more to be desired .

Emma bent down to kiss her neck down to her breasts , slowly sucking the left leaving it increasingly hard, and then turning to the right giving the same attention .

- Emma - The voice was barely a whisper , a moan . Emma dropped the arms of Regina removing her blouse and bra leaving her breasts show , along with her shapely tummy.

Regina slid his hand into the bosom of the blonde making her bite her lips . Emma fell down, causing Regina groan in anticipation. A glance at the lawyer and Emma returned to focus on fragile and wet sex.

Emma approached slowly torturing the lawyer, kissing his crotch , light bites firm close enough to make the clitoris brunette begging .

- Emma .. Please ... - Emma was enjoying watching Regina plead .

- The .. - Emma gave a slight groin sucked the brunette on the right. - More .. - And then another left side. - I will .. - A long lick on its moisture , making Regina trap air . - Te torture - Emma glanced warning to Regina , and all that game had only served to let the lawyer even more excited .

Regina exhaled when Emma seemed distracted enough . Emma knew that now would be the best time to finally feel how Regina was ready .

Emma took a finger moisture brunette playing slowly , without penetrating .

- EMMA ! - This time the voice of Regina was bossy and demanding. Emma laughed .

- How much haste do not ? - Emma enjoyed every second of the constant agony of the woman, until without warning shoved two fingers inside her, making her moan loudly Regina .

Regina moved slowly in sync with Emma .

Soon a third finger was added Regina was panting rapidly , Emma felt her fingers flooded with the pleasure of women , their own sex was wet , throbbing for more contact.

Emma pulled her fingers looking back to Regina , who was licking his lips . Emma put her fingers in her mouth tasting the flavor that Regina had .

- What a wonderful flavor Mrs. Lawyer - Regina was almost bursting with desire , her eyes begged Emma and police fulfill their desires , lowering his lips and dipping her tongue inside lawyer . Regina who had nails driven into the leather sofa and with the other hand stuck in blondes strands , making Emma go deeper within themselves .

Emma sucked his net tirelessly , moving his tongue in and out of the lawyer . And finally introducing two fingers , without moving her lips wet..

Regina screamed with sensations, freehand Emma climbed by going against her belly to her breast, squeezing in his hand. Regina was not smooth to scratch the back of the blonde, who moaned in pleasure, definitely leave marks, more Emma did not care. Once Regina was nearing its apex, legs lawyer as inside twitched, but Emma remained in place, sucking more and more intensity.

- Emma .. I will .. - His words were no more than low moans leaving Emma satisfied.

A few moments later, Regina was exploding in pure ecstasy, but Emma had not stopped, she continued to stimulate Regina, sucking all the liquid that flowed, and when Emma sucked her clit Regina exploded again. In a new and wonderful orgasm.

Emma walked slowly up the body of the brunette laying on top of her, looking satisfied what she had just done with the lawyer.

Regina wrapped his body in a hug, pulling Emma for a kiss. May feel their own flavor on the lips of the blonde.

- Emma .. - Regina had not yet recovered his breath was completely erratic.

- What was Mrs. Lawyer? Lost the words? - Emma teased, Regina made a threatening face.

Regina left down Emma, leaving the police lying on the leather couch, which was covered in sweat and brands that had happened there.

- Where do you think you're going? - Emma spoke indignantly. Regina stood, throwing her robe soaked in a corner of the room, completely naked walking up a jug of cider and then turned to Emma.

- With yields dear? - Regina had two glasses in his hands, his body was sweaty, his hair was messy, and even so Regina continued to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen Emma.

- Sure - Emma analyzed from head to toe, while Regina filled the glasses and turned majestically to the couch.

Emma picked up her glass and sitting Regina sat in front of Emma, causing the police to pass her legs around his waist.

Emma took a long sip of his drink, letting his free hand roam the body of Regina. The lawyer was holding his constant shivering with the touch of blonde. It was hard, but her presence has meant that Regina stay excited.

Emma instinctively looked at the clock that marked 23h27. She did not know what to do. Was? Or would you rather go?

Regina even without vision of the face of police knew she was watching the clock. She would not let Emma go, she wanted the police all night with her.

When Emma finally decided that the best would be to go the brunette stepped forward.

- How about a nice bath? - Regina turned her face to find that Emma was surprised.

Regina stood up, pulling Emma's hand. The blonde followed her up to the second floor, never taking his eyes from Regina. One, two, three doors passed and finally Regina came into her room, Emma looked around, everything was so beautiful, so detailed .. Emma turned his attention only when Regina without explanation dropped his hand. Emma looked at her for a second, and saw the look of amusement on the face of the lawyer, sneaking through a door. Regina had entered and quickly followed Emma, looking out the door just to see the brunette leaning against the tub draining the water should be cold. Emma went into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around the warm body of Regina, kissing her neck.

Emma could not remember the time, or the job she would have to do tomorrow. She did not care. Just wanted to be with the woman in his arms.


End file.
